When cartoons collide!
when cartoons collide! after making a inter-universal machine jimmy brings his nicktoons pals and other dimensional heroes to save the multi-verse from jacobius maximus and his inkoid invasion. characters spongebob squarepants universe spongebob squarepants patrick star sandy cheeks Jimmy neutron universe Jimmy neutron Cindy vortex Danny phantom universe Danny phantom Sam mason Dash baxter The fairly odd parents universe Timmy turner (with fairies) Crimson Chin Tak and the power of juju universe Tak Invader zim universe Zim Dib Gir Angry beavers universe Norbert beaver Dagget beaver Avatar the last airbender universe Aang Katara Thop Zuko Tuff puppy universe Dudley puppy Kitty katswell Planet sheen universe Sheen estevez Mr.Nesmith Aseefa Catscratch universe Mr.Blik Gordon quid Waffle Het arnold! universe Arnold Gerrald Helga Stinky Harold Sid Phoebe Rhonda Winx club universe Bloom Roxy AAAHH! REAL MONSTERS universe Ickis Oblina Krumm The Gromble Chalkzone universe Rudy tabootie Snap Penny sanchez Ren and Stimpy universe Ren Stimpy Powdered toast man El tigre the adventures of manny rivera universe El tigre Frida suarez My life as a teenage robot universe Jenny wakeman Fanboy and chum chum universe Fanboy Chum chum Kyle Penguins of madagascar universe Skipper Kolwalski Rico Private Back at the barnyard universe Otis Pip Abby Pig Freddy Peck Duke Rockos modern life universe Rocko wallaby The X's universe Mr.X Mrs.X Tuesday X Truman X Rugrats universe Tommy pickles Angelica pickles Kung fu panda universe Po Avatar the legend of korra of universe Korra Ben 10 omniverse universe Ben tennyson Rook Chowder universe Chowder The marvelous misadvetures of flapjack universe Flapjack Captain Knuckles Kids next door universe Numbuh one Powerpuff girls universe Blossom Buttercup Bubbles Fosters home for imaginary friends universe Mac Bloo Dexters laboratory universe Dexter Monkey The grim adventures os billy and mandy universe Grim Billy Mandy Samurai Jack universe Samurai Jack Ed Edd n Eddy universe Ed Edd Eddy Regular show universe Mordecai Rigby The life and times of juniper lee universe Juniper lee Ray Ray lee Courage the cowardly dog universe Courage the cowardly dog Generator Rex universe Rex salzar Phineas and Ferb universe Phineas flynn Ferb fletcher Perry the platypus Dave the barbarian universe Dave the barbarian Gravity falls universe Dipper pines Mabel pines Monster buster club universe Cathy smith Chris Sam Danny jackson Kim possible universe Kim possible Ronald stoppable Fish hooks universe Milo American dragon jake long universe Jake long Monster allergy universe Ezekiel zick Ellan potato Pinky and the Brain universe Pinky Brain Paranorman universe Norman babcock Neil downe Aggie Horror school universe Jason thwarts Vampiress Invader Jake Michael barone Raptor Beth Azaria Melissa Tutenstein universe Tut Cloe carter Dinosquad universe Max Fiona Buzz Rodger Caruso Emperors new school universe Emperor Kuzco Pacha Nicktoons universe Vessel of portencia Spongeglob Bosse's (Globbeb) Bubble bass Girl eating plant The ghost dog Jorgen von strangle Juju vendor All mighty tallest Two scientists Mai and Ty lee Fransisco Chock Chock Barkmeat Wolfgang and Edmund Stella The Snorch and Zimbo Bi-clops The pet baboon Sartana of the dead XJ-8 Man-artica Burt the elephant Goat Ed bigheads dog Homebase Spike Master Shifu Amon Vilgax Enddive Eight armed willie Father Him Imaginary bully Dexters computer Ceberus Aku Kevin Death Monster The big toe Biowulf Norm Quismor Gobblewonker Hugo smith DNAmy Haley long Snyakutz bu Snowball the hamster Judge Hopkins Vega Seth Victor veloci Krunk Jacobius maximus worlds bikini bottom retroville amity park dimmsdale pupununu village zim's town the forest petropolis the four nations zeenu hillwood the cat mansion magix the monster academy/fresh kills landfill chalkzone ren and stimpy's town miracle city tremorton galaxy hills new york city oedeville o-town the x's town tommys twon valley of peace republic city bellwood marzipan city storm-a-long harbor KND treehouse townsville mac and bloo's twon dexters laboratory endsville future japan peach creek the park orichid bay city nowhere kansas providence danville udrogoth gravity falls single town middleton manhattan ezekiels town pinky and brains city blithe hollow strangeville Tuts town kitterly point maine ancient inca outer space